


Sweater Weather

by XiuminObsessed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuminObsessed/pseuds/XiuminObsessed
Summary: Xiumin is just a little bit turned on by Chen’s attire





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever time actually WRITING smut and even posting it! I’ll do more but here’s some smut (hehe). It is quite short but like I said I SUCK at plot. So here’s 1,000 words of sin!

Xiumin and Chen had been dating for a while now. Xiumin knows his boyfriend is a tease, and he loves him even more for it. But as much as Chen teases, he’s always the submissive. Xiumin dominates. But they’re more than happy with this arrangement. “The sex is good” is an understatement. They don’t have sex. They fuck. Nothing they do in that bed is anything less than sinful. Both boys are very kinky. 

Xiumin opens the door to Chen and his’ apartment.  
“Babe? I’m home!”

Chen pads out to the foyer to greet his boyfriend.

“Xiu! I missed you!” He exclaims while he goes to hug his boyfriend.  
They step out of each other’s embrace and Xiumin looks at his boyfriend. Chen was sporting one of Xiumin’s big sweaters, and by the looks of it, nothing else.  
“Chen, baby, what are you wearing?” He asks, not being able to keep the arousal out of his voice.  
“Oh, I missed you so I put on your sweater. It’s big, warm, comfy, and smells like you” he says with an adorable little smile. 

Chen knows his ‘outfit’ is turning on his boyfriend. He steps towards Xiumin and sexily drapes his arms around his neck. The lust was clear in the older boy’s eyes. Chen pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss and looks his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Do you like it?” He asks with a smirk. 

“Fuck, Dae” he manages, feeling his member pressing against his tight jeans. 

“What?” Chen asks, putting an innocent expression on his face. 

“Come here,” he growls, lifting Chen into his arms.  
Xiumin urgently kisses Chen whilst walking towards their bedroom. He kicks the door closed and puts Chen on the bed. Xiumin straddles the younger boy and starts laying kisses on Chen’s neck, sucking and leaving his mark on his beautiful boyfriend’s neck. Chen moans appreciatively and starts taking Xiumin’s shirt off to expose the toned muscle that lies underneath. The younger man runs his hands on his boyfriend’s perfectly toned abdomen and trails his hands towards the very obvious tent in his partner’s pants. He starts unzipping the zipper slowly to tease the older male. Xiumin groans in anticipation and bucks his hips towards Chen wanting more. Chen gives a little smirk and pushes the man’s hips down while sliding his pants off, throwing the garment across the room. He eyes the considerable bulge and starts palming his boyfriend through his boxers. Xiumin gives a little moan as Chen teases him through his boxers, Chen knowing fully well his boyfriend is getting impatient. Xiumin pulls Chen close for a kiss. It’s an impatient one, with both men’s tongues fighting for dominance. 

Xiumin pulls away and changes positions so Chen is on the bottom and he is on top. Xiumin pulls Chen’s sweater off and take a minute to appreciate the sight before running his fingers down the man’s abdomen towards his erect cock. Xiumin kisses the sensitive skin between Chen’s thighs and Chen shudders. Xiumin smirks before kissing the top of Chen’s member, giving it a little flick of his tongue as Chen moans. Xiumin takes his boxers off and frees his throbbing cock. Chen gasps at the sight, he never tires off the thick length. He reaches towards Xiumin’s cock, trying to get his hands on it when he feels Xiumin’s finger circling his entrance tantalisingly. Xiumin locks eyes with Chen and leans down to kiss him, inserting his finger into Chen’s warm heat and earning a beautiful moan from his partner. Xiumin smirks as he inserts a second finger into Chen’s hole and starts moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, Chen emitting a throaty moan as he tries to push himself more onto Xiumin’s fingers. He takes his fingers out to grab the lube from the bedside drawer, hearing Chen whine from the loss before he realises what Xiumin is doing. The older lathers his cock in lube before taking the younger’s legs and putting them on his shoulders while putting the tip of his length against Chen’s entrance. He looks to his boyfriend for approval and upon seeing him nod his head, he slowly inserts his cock until he fills the younger. He then pulls it out before sliding it back in with more force and speed and looks at his boyfriend, who’s head is against the pillows, eyes closed from the pleasure and gripping the sheets as he rams into him, the sight making him thrust harder and faster until he finds that bundle of nerves that’ll undo his boyfriend. He adjusts his position until he finds Chen’s prostate, and upon hearing him cry out in pleasure, continues fucking into his sweet spot until he hears the younger’s breath quicken and see his hands move towards his throbbing, neglected cock. Xiumin swats his hands away before smirking at the younger and moving his hands to jerk him off. He runs his finger over the slit quickly, before slowly moving his hands up and down over Chen’s length. Chen throws his head back, screaming Xiumin’s name as he comes and Xiumin fucks him right through his climax until he’s coming too, filling Chen with his warm seed until he’s filled to to the brim. Xiumin pulls out and kisses Chen tenderly, running his hands through his hair and smiles. Chen’s eyes are half open, his mouth stretched into a happy, pleased smile 

“How was that, baby boy?” Xiumin asks as Chen cuddles into him.  
“Wonderful. I might have to dress like that more often” he says with a wink.  
Xiumin smiles and kisses his head before getting up to wash them off. He grabs Chen’s hand, pulling him towards the shower. Chen groans but obligingly gets off the bed and follows his boyfriend, eyeing his ass as he does. He smacks it before giving it a little pinch, earning a playful glare from the older.  
“Hey, babe?” Chen asks.  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby boy. Always.”


End file.
